Many blessings
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Tony and Gibbs are in a serious relationship when they receive the news they've been waiting for there's a child for them to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

Two days before Thanksgiving Tony and Gibbs were helping out at Abby's church with food boxes when they got a call. They were a couple for three years now and were hoping to one day adopt but so far had no luck. They did foster care once in a while but it became too much when the kids had to go back so now they were only on the list for military families or emergency placement. Abby had been trying to help them but knew they weren't taking rejection very well. As they finish the boxes Gibbs' phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jethro this is Ann Studdard."

"Hi Ann, how can I help you?" Ann Studdard was the case worker for their adoption process and they assumed it was more bad news so Tony walked away.

"How would you like to come down to Georgetown to meet your new daughter."

"Very funny, you know there hasn't been a bite in months. As soon as they find out it's two guys they take off running."

"I know but there's a mom who is about to lose custody of both of her kids. She begged me to find anyone who would be willing to take them both in. Lacy doesn't care if it's two guys, two girls or one of each she would just like both kids to stay together."

"But I thought you said it was a girl."

"Yeah but … if you don't take them the boy will be put in foster care either way. She's going to jail for violating her probation and the baby will likely be adopted before she gets out. She just wants them to stay together and I know you and Tony aren't against adopting older kids so I thought of you first."

"When do we get to meet both of them?"

"I can get David and bring him here to meet both of you and then you can meet the baby too."

"What's her name?"

"Lacy calls her Willow but said you could name her anything you want. She's going to be released in about an hour into foster care." Tony looks at Gibbs who grins.

"Okay, we'll meet you there in 30." Gibbs hangs up and Tony joins him.

"What's with the grin? What are you up to?"

"Ann has a mother who is going to jail but just had a baby. She also has another child who will be put into foster care. The girl Lacy begged Ann to find someone who would keep them together and she thought about us. She said we could adopt them but if we don't take them they'll be separated and the baby will be adopted out before Lacy can get out."

"Really? When do we get to meet them?"

"We just have to pick up the car seats and stuff. She thought since we were up to adopt both a baby or an older child it would work. She's going to pick up the little boy and the baby will be released in an hour." After telling Abby and the others they had to go they quickly leave. At the house they grab the infant car seat and other car seat they had for any kids left in their care and head to the hospital where Ann met them in the lobby.

"Lacy wanted a little time alone with them to say goodbye. The police officer to arrest her and her probation officer are outside her room. They don't want to take her away but she was caught with drugs when she was admitted yesterday. Nothing showed up in her or the baby's system but she's not supposed to have them."

"That's fine we would take the baby anyway. What can you tell us about David?"

"He's two so he doesn't really understand but from what I can tell she wasn't the greatest mom anyway leaving him where she could while she partied or sold drugs. Her mom took David when she was in jail before but she's dead now. When she died Lacy was released to care for David as long as she stayed away from them."

"What if she doesn't spend jail time? Is she going to come after them? Can she take them from us?"

"I told her they would go into the system if she wasn't willing to give them to a good home. If she signs the papers giving you guys custody then it'll help her case. Her probation officer can verify and certify everything."

"Okay, we just don't want to get attached or anything." When they met Lacy, Willow and David Gibbs could tell Tony fell in love with the kids. David was shy but grew attached quickly to Tony before they left the hospital and Gibbs thought Willow was beautiful. "Is there anything we should know about David? Allergies, favorite toys..."

"He likes anything to do with cars, trucks and Disney movies. He isn't allergic to anything that we know of but he does have a stuffed cat he loves. It's in his bag over there along with his baby blanket. There's another three in there for spares. A friend took the quilt my mom made me as a teen and sewed it into 4 different baby blankets for him."

"Okay, we'll make sure he has that and thank you."

"For what? I should be thanking you for being willing to take them together. Most people told me they would be separated but I want them to grow up together."

"Most mothers don't like that we're two men wanting to adopt. They would prefer a man and woman but we have female friends who will be more than willing to help."

"I was raised by two fathers. My mom was in my life but she didn't raise me she just basically carried me for them. If I had the time to choose I would've gone for two men but when Suzanne said she knew of two men who might be willing to take both Willow and David I asked her to contact you. I won't try to take them away or anything as long as they stay together."

"Okay and thank you." After leaving the hospital they head to the store to start stocking up on baby and kid supplies. "Do you want to work on the baby stuff or the toys?" Tony grins at David who was in his arms.

"Toys, they're always more fun." Gibbs rolls his eyes.

"Just remember it's a 3 story house not a mansion. Don't buy out the store." Gibbs went through clothes and supplies for both kids enjoying shopping for the baby especially. He knew both would wear whatever they picked but went through the baby section getting Willow a stuffed dog and baby blanket of her own grabbing a few for spares and then meeting up with Tony and David who had a cart full of toys. "Whoa, did you get enough toys?" David looks at him and Gibbs knows he scared him.

"We have to fill a room with stuff for them Jethro. I know Willows too small for toys but we have soft toys too."

"I only meant did you find what David likes? It looks like a lot of big stuff but is it for his age?"

"Of course and I see what he likes. Besides we still have to get a toddler bed and crib for them."

"Let's see what you have here." David stood by Willow while Gibbs goes through the toys and saw Tony really did get toys little kids would like. "You guys did a good job."

"Me keep?"

"Yeah you can keep them David. Let's get a few more things and then we'll get the bed and crib." They got an indoor play set with a ball pit and a swing and stroller before picking out a bed for David with cars on it and a crib for Willow. When they got home after stopping for lunch David was tired and conked out before Gibbs put him down on their bed. He put together the bed while Tony put away everything washing the stuff Lacy gave them. They talked about not saying anything about Willow or David until the others came for Thanksgiving dinner since they had no plans to see any of them before then. Since they were hosting that year they got out of serving at the homeless shelter so they were sure they wouldn't be seeing anyone before noon or so.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay in finishing this. I'm sharing a computer and my muse decided to come up with a million story ideas. This little piece is done but there will be more of their little family in the future._

* * *

Thanksgiving morning when Gibbs was trying to cook and Tony was trying to deal with David who was cranky it seemed like the phone wouldn't stop ringing. Abby begged Tony to help at the shelter since half the volunteers came down with the flu and he agreed thinking he could just take David but he was cranky and not listening. Gibbs happened to notice David was pulling on his ear a lot and realized something.

"Davey, do you have an owie?" David nods and points to his ear. "Ooh lets get you something for your ear." They had childrens Tylenol and gave him a dose.

"What's wrong with little man? Are you okay Davey?"

"Owie," David points to his ear and Tony rubs it gently.

"Ouch, should I stay home? I don't want to leave you home with two kids."

"No, he'll be fine. Abby will kill you if you don't go. Davey can help me cook." Gibbs believed in letting kids help and David was small for his age but bright.

"Me go you?"

"You want to go with me?"

"Uh huh, peas." Tony and Gibbs exchange glances.

"It can't hurt, we volunteer so often ..."

"Okay, just make sure he's dressed warmly and I'll keep Willow." Tony smiles getting David dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, we're going to see your Aunt Abby, Aunt Breena, Uncle Tim, Uncle Jimmy and cousin Vicki."

"Auntie?"

"Yeah Davey, you have a big family now." They were worried the first night that Lacy would change her mind or someone would insist they couldn't keep the kids but they were granted guardianship of David and Willow the day before. Suzanne was wonderful in helping them and now no one could take them away. At the homeless shelter Tony pulls up next to Jimmy, Breena and Vicki.

"Uncle Tony!"

"Vicki, come here I have someone I want you to meet." Jimmy and Breena join them.

"Ooh he's cute. Where did you get him?"

"Vicki this is Davey, he's going to be your cousin. Your Uncle Gibbs and I got custody of him yesterday." Davey was shy until Vicki wanted to pick him up and then he warmed up. "Just be careful."

"Okay, can I carry him in?"

"Sure," Breena grins at him.

"This is a surprise."

"Yeah we weren't going to say anything until dinner but when we mentioned coming here he wanted to come too." Abby fell in love with David who took to her right away and 'helped' Vicki with rolls.

"He's adorable, how long do you guys have him for?"

"For good I hope. We got guardianship over him and his sister yesterday. Their mom was losing custody and wanted someone to adopt them together. She signed everything as long as they stayed together."

"Where's his sister? Why didn't you bring her?" Tony showed Abby the picture he had in his phone. "Ooh she's tiny, how old is she?"

"Five days, mom was arrested at the hospital after she signed the paperwork for us to take them."

"I'm so happy for you guys and I will be the best Auntie they can have."

"We know but Willows at home with Jethro who is working on dinner." Later Tony and David start home stopping at the pharmacy for a prescription a volunteer doctor for the shelter called in for David. He was pulling on his ear even though he didn't complain and let the doctor look at. "Jethro we're ..." Tony stops as there's a lady sitting on the couch holding Willow.

"Hi, you must be Tony."

"Who are you?" To Tony's surprise Anthony walked out of the kitchen. "Dad … you came."

"Hello Junior and yes I did. This is my friend Cheryl Stansbury. Cheryl this is my son Tony." Tony smiles,

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry I just wasn't expecting a stranger here." Cheryl smiles,

"It's fine and I understand. I would be the same way." Gibbs joins them.

"How did the shelter go?"

"It was fine, Abby's in love with the kids already. One of the volunteers is a doctor he goes to help out with any problems the guests might have. He looked at David's ear and gave me a prescription. I picked it up and more Tylenol for the pain." David was watching Anthony and Cheryl from behind Tony's legs. "It's okay Davey this is ..." Tony didn't know what Anthony would be to them. Anthony squatted down to face him.

"I'm your grandpa Davey. Your daddy was just telling me all about you." Tony looks at Gibbs who smiles and Anthony pulls a sucker out of his pocket.

"Whoa I don't know ..." Tony shakes his head.

"It's fine Jethro." Gibbs looks at him but Tony had his memories of his maternal grandparents always having candies when he saw them. "Go on Davey, it's okay." Davey looks at Gibbs who smiles.

"Tank yoo." Tony follows Gibbs into the kitchen.

"Really candy before dinner?"

"We ate a little at the shelter, they expected it but we shared a plate. With the medicine he shouldn't have to wait plus he'll need a nap before dinner."

"Yeah but it's candy." Tony chuckles,

"Mom's parents always had candy when I went to visit them but it was usually hard little kind that I would never in a million years let him have right now. I knew I could cuddle up with them until I was done with it so I wasn't running around with it in my mouth."

"Okay, I trust you. Do you mind he's here?"

"No, I'm surprised but I don't mind." Anthony was there.

"I'm glad Junior, I wanted to see you and I hope you don't mind about Cheryl. We're friends but neither of us had anywhere to go."

"It's fine and we want our family here this Thanksgiving to celebrate the kids being here." Of the others only Abby was truly happy to see Anthony because she knew how much it meant that Anthony accepted Tony and Gibbs together. Anthony impressed Gibbs by being polite and attentive to the kids and they could tell Cheryl didn't like that.

"Can I get anyone some pie? We have apple, pecan and pumpkin." Abby helped Gibbs and Tony in the kitchen but they could hear Cheryl and Anthony fighting.

"We need to leave Anthony… this was a ridiculous idea to come here. You said you wanted dinner with your son and his family and this ..."

"This is his family and they for whatever reason also included me. I told you he was with a man."

"You said they wouldn't be so showy out of respect but acting like it's normal for them to be trying to adopt a child much less two and having this type of family … I'm ready to go. Let's just please go." Anthony sighs as the others watched them.

"Junior ..."

"It's fine dad, it was good to see you." Tony scooped up David and sat down with him as Anthony left with Cheryl.

"I'm sorry Tony ..."

"It's fine and she doesn't like me. Not the first and I'm sure she won't be the last." Later when Gibbs was bathing David who managed to get pie in his hair to their amusement Tony and Abby were talking after the others leave.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah, he'll never accept us. Someone else doesn't it's nothing new for either of them. He just seemed taken by David and being a Grandpa I hoped ..."

"Gibbs told me he gave him candy."

"That's what my grandparents always did. It was a way to get me to snuggle with them because they were the little hard candies. I would cuddle with them until it was gone."

"That sounds nice. How often did they do that?"

"Every time we went over. Every other weekend for Sunday dinner at least though I usually spent one day a week with them just going crazy."

"Did they have any other grand kids?"

"I have an uncle and he had a few but they weren't the type to cuddle with anyone." Someone knocks on the door getting Tony out of his thoughts. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you and Jethro. Is he here?"

"He's giving Davey a bath, he managed to get pumpkin pie in his hair. I'll tell him you're here." Upstairs Gibbs was putting pajamas on David who was almost asleep.

"What does he want?"

"To apologize to us according to him. I don't know what happened but I said I'd tell you."

"Okay, let me put him to sleep and then I'll come down." When they were sitting down with coffee and pie Anthony looks at Tony and Gibbs. "We're not going to change because your lady friend doesn't like us."

"I know and I'm sorry for her behavior. I told her about you Junior and thought maybe we could try for something."

"Is this your way of brushing me off? Saying we're not as important to you as Cheryl? The kids aren't going anywhere and neither is Jethro."

"I know Junior and no that's not why I'm here. Cheryl told me that its her or you guys and here I am. She doesn't like the idea of two men together much less raising kids."

"Neither did you."

"The idea was a little disturbing I'll admit but I really saw the two of you today. I saw you were like any other couple, you love each other and the kids and ..."

"What did you think we were? I told you we were a couple and we wanted to adopt. Did you come here because it was convenient and then found out we have family who wanted to be here and now you might get grandchildren?"

"Yes," Tony doesn't say anything and Gibbs opens his mouth. "I know that's wrong and I apologize but I don't think I gave you much of a chance before. I saw the two of you together as being wrong for many reasons."

"We love each other and nothing you say will change that."

"I know and that's not what I mean. He's seen you as a father figure and he works under you so in my eyes that's wrong. Like it'd be if you were suddenly to start dating Ellie or even Abby. It's not that you were so much with Junior it's just the relationship."

"Thank you for being honest and we've thought about that but we don't see it that way."

"I know and I saw that tonight. I would like to be in your life still Junior and the kids lives too." Tony looks at Gibbs who shrugs.

"As long as you bring the suckers when you visit them. Those are still my best memories of visiting Nonie and Pappy."

"I remember and something made me grab them today. I remember your relationship with them and I would like that with them too."

"They'll be lucky to have that with you." They offer Anthony the couch for the night and stay up for a while talking. Tony hoped Anthony was sincere in wanting to be a good grandpa to the kids so they would have memories like he did. Gibbs wasn't sure but trusted Tony wouldn't let them be hurt.


End file.
